


It Starts With A Plan

by BiPagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of two men who already have love in their lives, but the lust was overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).



> Word count 1398.  
> betaed by: taeli
> 
> I'm so very glad I looked at the sad list of fandoms that no one was offering to write and decided that since I only offered to write 8 that I'd add 2 of the loneliest fandoms to my list.
> 
> I was very excited, to put it mildly, to receive this assignment. All thanks go to Skitz_phenom for requesting Joe Flanigan/David Hewlett porn. After seeing them at the Chicago convention this summer, I was renewed in my belief of the deep love these men have for each other. It got me thinking about their wives and what it must be like to live with Joe and David. What would Jane Loughman and Katherine Kousi do with their husbands after the show ended?
> 
> This was inspired by the gay porn I watched to "research" the subject of hot man on man action and the song Crazy On You by Heart, which kept going through my head until the fic was complete.

The men awoke to the late morning sunlight on their skin. The night before, their wives Jane and Katherine had taken the steps necessary to get their families back together. The ladies knew that when the show their husbands acted in ended that there would be an adjustment period. The men had gotten close during those wonderfully stable years and the opportunities to spend time with each other would now be few and far between. The odd science fiction convention made each man excited to see the other and, for a few days after coming home they would be their old selves again. That is, until the melancholy set in and they would dig into whatever project had come across their desks. It got to the point where Jane and Katherine were talking on the phone every week, trying to figure out how to get their husbands back together. It was Jane who figured out that the men had been, in their own immature way, flirting with each other for years and that what they missed was the attention of the other. The bumping into each other at craft services. The hitting each other upside the head. The inside jokes they shared with one another. It was quite endearing then but the loss of it ripped apart a relationship that had become almost central to the ego of each man. Showing off to the women they loved was not as much fun as peacocking about to one another.

And so the women brought the men together for a night of drinking. The children were at their grandparents and all was well in the world. A fine night of food and alcohol to try and ease the men back into their respective roles. It was well choreographed, even if Katherine did say so herself. David would be easy enough to accept that everyone in the room would agree to the menage. It was Joe she was worried about and so, for days beforehand, she made small side comments of acceptance to the idea. All discreet, all under the radar. If Joe had any inkling, he never mentioned it.

This is how they ended up in bed together. The women started with small suggestive comments that led to bigger ones. Subtle gestures that led to kisses and blunt reactions. Show how comfortable the situation can be and the inevitable conclusion will come with the men crashing upon one another.

When Jane and Katherine woke the next morning, they followed the plan to leave the men in bed together. Having not drank enough for a hang over, they would leave the house until the afternoon and return home to, hopefully, happier husbands. They’d all agree that their marriages would not exactly be open but, perhaps, more understanding to what was necessary to keep them functioning properly. Self congratulations to all.

Joe and David didn’t know a thing about this and awoke to the wonderful feeling one has after a night filled with sexual adventures.

It was David who woke first, on his side and holding Joe tight to his chest. He rocked forward, rubbing himself against the other man, not yet aware of who he was holding and how he got there. Joe turned his head to give a kiss to the person behind him. Slowly they woke, realizing just who they were caressing. The kisses became deeper, their arms holding each other tighter. Tongues sliding against each other, Joe turned to lay lay on his back. Rubbing their legs together, testing that yes, it is the other they are kissing. David’s hand came up to pull Joe in for a deeper kiss, lightly touching the side of his face and ever so daintily pointed ear. Joe’s right hand still pinned between the men, clutched at David’s hip until he lifted himself up to lay atop Joe’s chest. Joe’s arms wrapped around David. His legs opening to let David rub more fully against his naked cock. David took the invitation, rubbing ever harder against Joe who played his hands up and down David’s back. David right hand followed along the side of Joe’s body to his hip, and lifted it up, pulling Joe ever closer.

David turned to kiss Joe’s neck and moved farther down to kiss his chest, his nipple. This felt so right, so gentle and right. Joe brought David back to place soft kisses upon his lips. His hands going up and down David’s head, playing with the hair. David lifted himself up, taking a deep breath. He was not ready for the all consuming feeling he was having when they shared each other’s air. His mouth returned to Joe’s chest, licking and sucking the nipple, rubbing his morning hard on against Joe’s thigh. He moved his hand around to the front of Joe’s body and felt that soft and yet hard part of Joe’s anatomy. Rubbing his and bringing it to more life. Now he was ready to offer kisses down Joe’s chest toward that lovely bit of perfection. Licking and sucking, he lay his head on Joe’s chest as Joe massages David’s neck and back. Joe takes David’s head and pulls him to lay his back against his chest, kissing David’s cheek. Nibbling David’s ear as David continues to fondle Joe’s cock. Without a break, Joe won’t be able to last long. He turns David to the side, now kissing his way down David’s body. It’s David’s turn to lay back and accept Joe’s tongue flicking David’s tip. David’s head rolls back, sighing he moans oh fucks as Joe moves farther down to his balls. Sucking each in his mouth and rolling them around. His hand never straying from David’s shaft. He does to David what he likes done as he keeps either hand or mouth on David at all times. Joe pulls back, nuzzling David’s sack, inhaling deeply before coming back up to kiss him soundly. Their hands roam over each other, grasping and pulling, dry humping each other. Desperate for sensation as they rock back and forth against each other.

Unable to take it anymore, David flips Joe over and licks his way down to that beautiful ass as he squirts the lube on the bed stand into his hand. David’s slick fingers wrap around his own cock before fingering Joe, opening him. He pushes the head of his prick into Joe’s back end. A moan escapes both of them as the thrill of it all takes them over. Rocking in and out, this is only Joe’s second time, last night being the first. He had no idea the joy that came from having someone on top of him, riding his ass and wondered if it would feel as good if Katherine did him with a strap on. Joe pushes David so they can lay on their sides. More than happy with the idea, David grabs Joe’s shoulders and pounds into him harder. Joe holds David’s hand to his shoulder and wraps his other hand around his own cock.

David wraps his arms around Joe, holding him tight as he adds his hand to Joe’s own. They kiss and fuck slowly for the moment. Moans of “I love being in your ass” and “don’t stop. never stop.” mix with the sound of flesh against flesh and sloppy kisses. Wanting to see Joe’s face as he comes, David pulls out to lay Joe on his back. Joe keeps his legs wide open, not knowing what to expect. David bends down, soft words flowing from his lips as he kisses Joe gently before lifting Joe’s legs around his waist. Putting himself back inside he can tell now how close Joe is to coming. Joe’s hand rubs up and down his rod while the bed shakes with their rhythm. They come together, Joe’s come squirting against both their chests. They lay against each other once again with satiated kisses before falling back to sleep.


End file.
